bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons Shop
The Weapons Shop is a new feature in the next Bloons Tower Defense game. Certain towers, such as the Monkey Warrior, get weapons from this shop instead of upgrades (when you click on such a tower, the shop is opened instead of the upgrade menu). Any weapon that is unlocked may be purchased at any time during the game, with money. Once purchased, weapons may be switched at any time during the game, but each time you play a new game, you must purchase the weapons again. The weapons at this shop include swords, magic wands, guns, and more. All of them do different amounts of damage to the bloons, have different properties, and cost different amounts of money (depending on how powerful they are). Weapons (Sorted by price) 'Shield of Protection ($700)' The Shield of Protection makes the tower using it take 50% less damage and protects all towers in a 196px radius. 'X50 Lightning ($720)' The X50 Lightning shoots energy-based 5mm bullets at an imense speed (5 times a second)! These were crafted mostly for crowd control, due to their ability to riccochet on 1 bloon. These also have Photon Destroyers, which nullifies any effect the bloon would have when popped (which means, a Nuke Bloon would not explode if killed by the X50 Lightning). Novice Shooters often use these to battle when they can not handle bigger weapons. 'Holy Sword ($800)' This can fire a pulse of energy. Dark bloons are popped by 2 layers, but Light bloons cannot be hurt at all. Note that Genesis bloon is light, and Apopalypse bloon is dark. 'Locke 7mm SR-7/1983 Auto-Handgun Dual (850$)' Locke is a renowned firearms brand in Appire, which is known for making great guns like the legendary XF-19 "Needle" Sniper Rifle. The SR special line of pistols is no exception, either! Originated in 1981, the SR-7 has been favored by many novice gun users for its ease of use and great handling, and specially its ability to fire at a rapid pace, 3 rounds per second! Thus, monkeys usually buy these guns in packs of two like this, because it's very controllable even with just one hand. Its 7mm rounds are only capable of popping bloons by 1 layer though, but the exclusive 1983 modification has allowed them to stun weak bloons like Green Bloons and lower because of the force! 'Sun Rapier ($900)' This can fire a plume of flame that can pop 2 or 3 bloons. This burns foes, but, since it is fire damage, Aqua Bloons are immune. The warrior carrying this rapier cannot be affected by ice damage. 'Freezing Wind ($950)' This weapon can summon up a cone of cold that freezes foes (like a 2/2 Ice Monkey). The warrior carrying this cannot be affected by fire damage. 'Energy Bomber ($980)' This weapon launches energy grenades up to a 196px range with an explosion radius of a 0/1 Bomb Tower. It pops up to 15 bloons by 2 layers. It is shot every 1.5 seconds. Can also electrocute another bloon with the crackling arcs of electricity. 'Kamikaze Bomb ($1000)' The Kamikaze Bomb will explode, killing the tower, all bloons on the screen and dealing 5 damage to all other towers. 'X80 Tempest ($1230)' The X80 Tempest is the modified version of the X50 Lightning. It shoots highly-charged energy-based bullets and is commonly used by high-ranked soldiers, as its fire rate is incredibly high (6 rounds a second), it riccochets in 3 bloons and the Photon Destroyers have been modified to stun bloons by 0.8 seconds! 'Null Blade ($1250)' This blade makes the user immune to darkness. It is the reverse of the Holy Sword for damage purposes, and can make a foe unable to use special powers for 15 seconds. 'Vice-Versa Reversor ($1310)' The Vice-Versa Reversor is a big cannon that a shoots a big red beam at bloons, making them walk backwards for 5 seconds, popping one layer every second. Also eliminates any property hit bloon had. 'Ukura Bullet Manager ($1690)' The Ukura Bullet Manager is a small device that shoots an Ukura-plated bullet each 1.5 seconds and pops up to 13 bloons by 7 layers! 'Heinrich Rodell 20-Six Assault Rifle (13mm) ($1850)' Heinrich Rodell is the most popular firearms company in Deshion, specializing in frontline assault guns. The 20-Six, manufactured in 1996, can shoot a cartridge of 20 shells in 6 seconds, just as its name implies. After that, it'll need to reload for 2 seconds, then it'll shoot again! The normal 20-Six usually uses 10mm shells, but this special 13mm modification is so strong it can pop bloons by 2 layers, stun Yellow bloons and below, as well as dealing 10x damage to tough bloons and blimps! (Which means you only need to use up all of a 20-shell cartridge to defeat a M.O.A.B.!) 'Soul Shredder ($2000)' This deals 3 damage, and also gives a special ability. However, it deals 1 or 2 HP damage every round to the user, and he takes 1.25 times more damage from attacks. The ability is "Annihilate", which makes all bloons have a 20% chance of taking 5000 damage. 'Blade of Mana ($2250)' This omni-elemental sword can slash at a 120 degree wide arc, pop bloons by 3 layers, and also "curse" every elemental bloons (no matter what element is it), making them move 50% slower and lose 1 layer every seconds for 5 seconds. This sword also has 25% chance to burn bloons, 25% chance to freeze bloons, 25% chance to push bloons backwards, and 25% chance to electrocute bloons, leading to a 100% chance of dealing elemental effects to bloons! However, an elemental bloon is unaffected by that elemental effect inflicted by this sword (e.g. a Shock Bloon can't be electrocuted by this sword). 'Lyoko Laser ($2500)' This laser can ricochet off 15 bloons, deals 2 layers damage, burns bloons for 5 seconds, and deals 15x damage to M.O.A.B. Class bloons. However, if used on a blimp, it has a 5% chance of hitting some random "weakpoints", dealing 10x damage to that blimp than normal (which means it'll deal 150 HP damage)! When equipped with this weapon, if the Warrior die, he'll just "devirtualise" instead of dying, which means he'll be completely revived 30 seconds after! Do it 3 times and this weapon will be broken, though, making him lose his weapon and becomes vulnerable again! 'Lancer ($3200)' The lancer shoots 1 bullet 50x a second! Also shoots missiles once every 10 shots which deal 10 damage, 50 blimp damage. Explodes in a radius of the 2/3 bomb tower. Finally, shoots a bomb every 250 shots dealing 50 damage to everything on the screen! Also deals 500 damage to all in the radius of a big one! No weakness, no strength. 'Rampak R2 Demilog "Death Gun" ($4500)' Ahhh... the R2, created by Rampak, a legendary organization that only makes limited guns for black markets! Like the SR-7 above, the R2 is sold in pairs. Nicknamed the "Death Gun", this dual-handgun can shoot 4 highly-compact EXPLOSIVE 1cm shells each second, EACH! These shells are so strong they can explode in a radius a bit more than half as large as a normal Bomb Tower's, as well as dealing 2 layers damage, burns bloons, and deals 5x damage to M.O.A.B. Class bloons (which means it can actually destroy a M.O.A.B. even more quickly than the 20-Six above!). Some have even reported that they've seen soldiers just using Demilogs to bring down houses and small buildings! 'Collapsible Iron Rod ($4800)' The Collapsible Iron Rod is an iron rod that bears unspeakable power. It formerly belongs to the Monkey King until he gave up his job of throwing it all over again. He gave it to a Boomerang Thrower and he (the Boomerang Monkey) uses it as a "light-sabre". It will fly in an arc, popping infinite bloons (3 layers), and then goes back to the Monkey. He may sometimes throw it in a straight direction, that can even go OUT OF RANGE. This weapon has a 10% chance of critical-hit a bloon, instantly popping. What you don't expect is that it deals a whopping 25 damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons (1000 with critical shot). 'Heinrich Rodell V ($5000)' The HR-V, Heinrich Rodell's signature gun-blade (or gun-spear, whatever), fifth model! This gun-blade can shoot compact 24mm electric bombs, which explode in a radius as large as a normal Bomb Tower's, deal 3 layers damage, as well as electrocuting bloons! Oh, and it can shoot 3 of those bombs every second! When a blimp gets very near the Warrior, he can then use the "blade" part of the weapon, a super-sharp carbon-coated short blade which deals a gigantic ONE HUNDRED HP to a single blimp per slash if done correctly! Decker Damon's weapon, the "Harvester" itself, is an exclusive modification of this! 'Mirage Excalibur ($7000)' ...Now this is a dangerous deal,... somehow we've managed to steal Aturya's backup weapon itself and put it on sale here! This legendary sword can pop bloons by 4 layers if slashed directly, and each slash will also produces a wide sword beam that has unlimited range and deals 2 layers damage! Aside from that, it also has a special ability which recharges really quickly, only 15 seconds! When you activate the ability, you can designate a point on the ground as the target. When you do this, a large magical circle will appear around that point, completely trapping every bloons/blimps inside it. Afterwards, the Warrior will rise to the sky, making it untouchable by any attack at this state, then fall back to the ground and pummel the sword right at the designated point! The direct target will take 300 damage, when all the bloons in the circle will also take 150 damage from the blast! Afterwards, the circle will disappear. DON'T TELL ATURYA THAT I'M SELLING THIS! Voidus Ascalon ($12000) The Most powerful sword ever crafted by the Blacksmiths of the Order of the Void, it is crafted by the finest rare Voidinium rarely found in the Void Dimension. Anyone who wields this sword will be a powerful warrior and has the capabilities of destroying anything, but its powers are limited if the user is worthy to wield this unbreakable blade. One slash can is about the size 300 pixels wide and 20px Thick, It can pop to over 300 Bloons and 14 layers of it in 1 go and deal x10 Damage to any blimp. Abilities include Void Laser, Will destroy any bloon and every layer in 1 direction for 4 seconds. Voidus Maximus is a powerful explosion which destroy every single bloon in the entire track including blimps and can stun the towers too, This attack is only a special attack and its cooldown is 10 Minutes, Once Buying this sword, You cannot buy any other weapon as this has engraved its roots to its user's hands. 'Omega Finder' WARNING: Only damages Color Gems! The most effective weapon against those pesky gems! Deals 70 damage to them each 1.5 seconds in a range for up to 206px! 'Dual Bladed Legendary Crystal Gun P684' The monkeys have made a weapon from the legendary Crystal, the Dual Blade Crystal Gun P684! They combined the Crystal Sub's most powerful cannon, the Crystal Gun of Light with the Crystal of Power! This secret crystal shoots down bloons with an extreme speed, stealing 5 layers of bloons immediately! It also reflects attacks from bloons, which is a very powerful attack! The Warrior sends it's legendary light, tearing apart 3 layers of bloons. Then the Warrior jumps to the track, sliding at the track with it's double bladed crystals, taking away 4 layers of every bloon passing by! Then cuts down the track, then immediately rebuilds the track, and any bloon falling down or being cut will lose 4 layers! But it is not a purchase, it's a mini game reward AND a crafting! Watch out, it may shoot down a wrong bloon and make you lose or maybe fail a very hard minigame, and it's attacks may miss easily! 'Bloon Core SNIPER' So this little cute bloon is on sale, well, it IS on sale! Though being cute, they're quite deadly, and are equiped with a sniper. It takes action with it's sniper, shooting down 3 layers of bloons. It also sometimes fools the bloons on the track, and once it reaches the end, it'll do the same normal damage to bloons. The Warrior also has the sniper, and deals 4 damage to bloons. The Warrior also has a much lower chance to be targeted, since the bloon is fooling the bloons, and they don't want to pop a bloon. 'Tesla Claw' (For more information, visit the Tesla Claw page.) (This can only be equipped on a 5/X or X/5 Monkey Engineer, this item will appear locked up if the screen isn't showing up from the Engineer.) The Tesla Claw is the ultimate weapon at mid-range combat and electric abilities, it can rapidly seek and destroy any of its targets in mere nanoseconds. It has been rebuilt from the lost pieces and is hungry for some carnage! Note that this will replace the Engineer's current weapon. Can be unequipped at any time. Category:Special Features Category:Shops Category:Public Pages